Prayers
by Klee
Summary: When the gods wish to punish us, they answer our prayers. **Short and Very sad.. I warn you.. SLASH ^_^.. just read it.. it won't take you long.. nor will filling out a review ^_^**


Title: Prayers

**Title:** _Prayers_

**Author:** Klee****

**Rating:** PG-13 for violence

**Pairing:** Harry/Draco kind of 

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry or Draco damnit.

**Summary:** When the gods wish to punish us, they answer our prayers. Very sad... I warn you. But it expresses the truth so forget all about the warning and read. OH! And review ^_^

"AHHH!! I HATE YOU!!" The inkbottle smashed against the cold wall of the Slytherin Common room and splattered black dye everywhere. All everyone did was barely glance up. They had gotten used to Draco's sudden outbursts caused by the only thing that had truly troubled him, Harry Potter. 

Draco was seething with rage. Another Quidditch match had gone by and another loss had followed in suit. _Damn that Potter with his effortless natural Quidditch ability. Damn Potter for being a better captain then he was. Damn Potter for being alive. _

_Damn him for being him. _

It was late, around one or so. The only people that lingered around were procrastinators that decided to do their Transfiguration essays the night before, but they soon departed as they realized that it would be another Draco Malfoy flip out and those were not very pleasant.

He threw his Transfiguration book at the wall and it hit with a thud and slid down to the floor. 

"Stupid book," Draco muttered as he walked over and picked it up, then waved his wand at the ink that was dripping steadily down the walls and it vanished. He slumped into a chair near the fireplace, staring into the crackling flames in deep thought.

Ever since he started school, he was always one step behind Harry. In Quidditch, in status, in importance, in _everything_! Of course, the weekly reminders from his Father had not helped. Lucius Malfoy did not father a second place son. 

Draco supposed all his real problems started and ended with Harry. He hated the way he was just so great and did it without effort. He hated the way Draco had to struggle through life to make his own way and Harry's life was handed to him on a silver platter. He hated how the students stared in awe at Harry, and looked at him with disgust. And he hated how he was always standing in Harry's great big shadow. Stupid Harry Potter. Why did you have to live? I wouldn't need to worry about any of this if you. Weren't. Here. 

He bit his lower lip and blinked a new plan forming in his Dark Marked mind. Oh yes folks, the Dark Mark did not only pierce the skin on his arm, it pierced his mind. Then he smiled slightly. That was the answer. Harry didn't belong here. 

And Draco would set things straight.

-=-::-=-

"Where are you going?" A suspicious voice questioned behind a tower of books.

"The Owlery Herm. That is allowed isn't it? Because last time I checked-" 

He could hear her grin. "Yes, yes Harry it's fine... I'm just stressed... you know homework."

Harry rolled his eyes secretly glad the books hid him from her view. "Yeah sure."

"Where's Ron?"

"Last time I checked, he wasn't talking to me."

She raised a brow. "What'd you do?"

Harry shrugged. "I have no idea... but when you see him tell him I'm sorry." Harry's voice was filled with concern. He hated having his best friend upset with him.

"All right then... see you Harry."

"Bye."

Harry slipped through the Fat Lady's portrait, subconsciously holding onto the short note in his pocket. Deep down, he was scared. The nervousness was obvious consisting of clammy hands and mild sweating. He couldn't believe he was actually going to do this. But a part of him told him it was the right thing. And then he turned a corner and saw Draco Malfoy.

"Malfoy what are you doing?" he said coldly. 

"Standing... why do you care?"

"I don't." Harry started to walk around him when Draco shot out a hand and caught him by the waist. Harry raised a suspicious eyebrow.

"Yes?"

"Potter, you have caused nothing but hell for me and you will pay. You have NO idea how my life is... and what I go through because of YOU! All because of fucking you. I hate you Potter I really do."

Harry kept a calm face. "There's nothing new in that."

Draco's lips curled into an amusing smile. "Oh yes, there is. Now I'm actually going to do something about it." Draco was twirling his wand between his long slim fingers and Harry eyed it. 

"What you're going to hex me?"

Draco shook his light blonde head.

"Um... prod me to death?"

Draco grinned in an insane way. Harry didn't like that at all. One part of him was telling him to run. The other told him to stay. Unfortunately, the latter won. 

"Now you're getting to the point," Draco's cool voice replied. He was so calm. And so _excited_.

"What!? You're actually going to prod me?"

"No..."

"Well then..." It took Harry a split second to realize what he was talking about and he instantly wished he hadn't.

"Draco you wouldn't."

"Is that a challenge?"

"NO!"

Draco slammed Harry up against a wall with such force it bruised Harry in numerous places. Harry's emerald eyes widened with fear.

"Draco... please."

Draco shook his head, his eyes a murderous glow. "You beg now... I begged everyday. No one cared to listen. Good-bye Harry."

Draco lifted the tip of his wand to Harry's scar and muttered those two horrid words that turned peoples lives upside down:

"_Avada Kedavra_"  
And Harry fell to the ground in an immovable pile of innocence and perfection.

Then Draco spotted it. A small strip of parchment had fluttered out of Harry's hands and Draco reached over and picked it up.

_Draco,_

_I love you and I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for everything._

_-Harry_

Harry Potter fell the first and last time that night. 

And so did Draco. 


End file.
